


Miraculous Acrostics

by Siriusfan13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Because I'm weird, now I'm writing poetry for Miraculous. Because why not? As a reminder, acrostic poetry are poems where the first and/ or last letter of each line spells out a word. Thanks for reading. Please review!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	1. Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Miraculous Ladybug... sorry!

"Cataclysm"

 **C** reation  
 **A** nd life-  
 **T** he opposite of my destruction  
 **A** nd death.  
 **C** hat Noir and  
 **L** adybug...  
 **Y** ou and me...  
 **S** ymbiosis between polar opposites...  
 **M** iraculous together.


	2. Lucky Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double acrostic this time:)

**"Lucky Charm"**

**L** ove and havo **C**

 **U** nited in a single pat **H;**

 **C** ombined into **A**

 **K** iller duo... a winning pai **R:**

 **Y** ou, me, luck, and cataclys **M.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading my ridiculous little romp back into poetry. We'll see if I write more of these. Please review!


End file.
